Nero's Mistake
by superman6
Summary: Nero notices that Kyrie is acting weird, but when he finds out why, it isn't what he expected.


Nero's Mistake

Nero got out of the shower and put on his favorite outfit; a blue overcoat, his red zip hoodie, his black t-shirt, his blue jeans and boots. He combed his hair and went downstairs to make some cereal. When he got to the kitchen he saw Kyrie sitting at the table. She looked sad and tired. She had been in the bathroom most of the night throwing up. "Hey Kyrie, are you still not feeling well?" Nero said as he walked over to Kyrie. She nodded and sipped her coffee. Nero poured a bowl of Frosted Flakes and sat down. The moment he sat his bowl down Kyrie got up and ran upstairs.

"Man I hope she'll be okay." Nero said. Later that day Nero drove to Fortuna Castle to get some paperwork. He went into the office and grabbed the papers. He turned and saw Kyrie standing in the doorway. "Kyrie, I didn't know you were here." Kyrie pulled Nero to her and started making out. Kyrie put her had on the back of Nero's neck and ran her fingers through his hair. Nero didn't understand why she was acting like this, but he didn't care. He picked her up and put her on the desk. He was having one hell of a day today.

_2 weeks later…_

Nero walked into Devil May Cry and saw Dante sitting with his feet up on the desk eating pizza and reading a magazine. "Hey kid. What can I do for ya?" Dante asked. "Something is wrong with Kyrie. She's been throwing up, she's horny all the time, and when we're not having sex, she's in her room. I've tried to talk to her, but she just tells me it's nothing." Nero said as he sat down. Dante put his magazine down and stared at Nero in shock. "Oh…shit. Nero you are in huge trouble." Dante said as sat next to Nero. Nero looked at Dante in confusion. "Kid…Kyrie is hormonal." Nero just stared. "Huh…Kyrie never acts like this when she's on it."

Dante just shook his head. "No, Nero I'm not talking about her period. She's fucking pregnant." Nero's mouth fell open. It made sense. Why didn't he see it before? "Oh my god! I have to go!" Nero got up and flew out the door. "Good luck kid." Dante said to himself.

Nero got inside and ran up the stairs. He opened the door to Kyrie's room and saw her sitting on the bed staring out the window. "Kyrie…I know." Nero walked over to her. Kyrie looked up at him in shock. Nero looked down at her. "I know about the baby, and I want you to know I'm not going anywhere. No matter what you decide to do." Nero sat down next to her. Kyrie started crying and he took her in his arms and held her. "Nero…I want to keep it." Kyrie said as she looked at him. "Okay, well I'm not going anywhere." Nero said. "_God help me._" He thought.

_6 months later…_

"Nero, could you make me a sandwich please?" Nero had made sure Kyrie didn't do too much. He was working and doing stuff for her so she wouldn't have to get up as much. Kyrie sat in bed and watched TV. He carried the tray up to her and set it down. Kyrie had gotten huge in the past six months. "Oh…Ah!" Kyrie put her hands on her stomach. Nero sprang into action. "Hang on! Take deep breaths like we practiced! Hee- hee hoooo. Hee- hee hoooo." Nero sat down next to her. "Nero, it just kicked me." She shook her head and giggled. "Oh…well, let me feel." Nero put his hand on her belly and felt the kick. He loved that feeling. "Yep, definitely going to be a fighter, just like his daddy." Nero said as he kissed Kyrie. "Remember it might be a girl." Kyrie said. "Right. Still, if it is a girl, she'll be a fighter. Maybe I want a daughter."

"Oh, Nero that is so sweet." Kyrie said as she hugged him. Nero wasn't sure if he would make a good father. "Now I must "As the World Turns." So shoo." Kyrie picked up her sandwich and turned up the TV. Nero kissed her forehead and shut the door behind him.

_9 months later…_

Nero and Dante were playing cards in the kitchen. "And, I have a full house." Dante said as he put his cards on the table. "Damnit!" Nero lost every game they had been playing. "Okay; another round."



Kyrie was trying to sleep, but pain was shooting through her back. She sat up, and that's when the pain hit her stomach. She gasped and looked under the covers. Her water had broken. "Oh god…Ohh…Okay; it's okay sweetheart. I just need to go get daddy and we can go to the hospital." She tried to stand, but the pain was so excruciating she immediately sat back down. "Oh no…uh…okay…that's not happening. Then I'll just ca-…AHHHH!"



Nero put his cards down knowing he'd won. Then he heard a bloodcurdling scream. "Oh no, KYRIE!" Nero got up and ran upstairs with Dante right behind him. Nero ran into Kyrie's room and saw her curled up in a ball on the bed. "Nero…It's happening." Kyrie closed her eyes tight. Nero ran to her side. "Okay nobody panic, I'm good at this…OH! Okay, the baby's head is sticking out. Kyrie's not going anywhere cause this baby's coming. Ha ha, didn't waste no time either." Dante said as he propped Kyrie's legs on his shoulders.

"Dante, are you sure you know what you're doing?" Nero asked while holding Kyrie's hand. "Yes kid. I've had some training, and no you don't want to know about it." Nero had a look of disgust on his face. Kyrie was moaning in pain and she was getting mad at them but she wouldn't show it. "Alright Kyrie, you need to push as hard as you can." Dante said. "Uhhhh!" Kyrie was sweating and grunting. She sounded like she had to shit real bad. That's what it sounded like to Nero.

They were in the room for what seemed like hours. Kyrie was lying back on the pillow breathing heavily. Nero was holding her hand and she was squeezing it as hard as she could. "Okay, one more big push should do it." Dante had towels ready. "Ahhhhh!" Kyrie screamed and Nero screamed with her. Then Nero heard the most beautiful thing, the sound of his baby crying. "It's a girl Nero. You guys have a beautiful daughter." Dante held the crying baby out to Kyrie and she took her gently and whispered to her. The baby looked at Nero and immediately stopped crying. Nero couldn't believe it. She was so beautiful. She had auburn hair just like Kyrie's with eyes the color of the ocean; just like his. Nero smiled down at her, and Kyrie looked at him and returned the smile. "Good girl; do you want to meet your daddy?" Kyrie handed the baby to Nero. Nero cradled her gently in his arms and kissed her forehead. "What're you guys gonna name her?" Dante asked. They looked at each other. "I was hoping Jhiera." Nero said. Kyrie knew what he meant by that. She picked that name when she was 14 years old. She told Nero about it. "I love it Nero." Kyrie kissed Nero passionately. Nero then knew that he was ready.

The End!


End file.
